Mad Science
by KTKC
Summary: B&B subjected to science experiments
1. Playing Doctor

**A/N I'm not sure yet on time period. Rated M for later chapters.**

**Disclamer: I Don't own Bones**

"BOOTH!"

"Bones, shush… I have a marching band playing in my head." _Silence, got to love silence_.

"Booth, open your eyes." _Woman if you don't shut it..._ "Besides it is physically impossible for a marching b… "

"Be quiet, my head is killing me," wining while holding my arm over my eyes. _I am such a child_.

"Don't be a child Booth, open your eyes! I need to check for a concussion."Bones demanded

_Is she reading my mind? _"I don't wanna." I wined. _God let ME shut up, this is not happening. HOW is this happening? Let me think, ah now it's coming back to me. Distracted by a pair of the most gorgeous set of…_ "EYES, yup eyes. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. "

"That right Booth I want to see your eyes," Brennan cajoled "though I don't know what story you are speaking of..."

_Shit, said that out loud_. Startled by the lapse of my internal monologue, my eyes flew open. Only to be blinded by the over head light. My eyes slammed shut just as quickly as they had opened. She just pried them open again. "SHIT Bones, do you think you could give me a break." She let my close my eyes again and leaned over me probing at my head. "Booth, Indicate if the pain is severe"

_God she smells good._ "Mmm…" My eyes carefully opened again. _Bingo! _When Brennan leaned over me she had given me an awe inspiring view. _A balcony worth quoting Shakespeare from. _First my mouth smirked, then eventually my ears tuned back into what she was saying after deliberately averting my gaze.

"Booth, at this time I am trying to ascertain if you already have a fractured skull, why should I give you another fracture?" she said as she poked and prodded my head.

_Huh?_ _Oh!_ "Break, Bones, 'give me a break' it's a saying". She sat up and her lips twitched. _Did she catch me looking down her shirt?!_ Wait a minute, narrowing my eyes at her. "Are you making JOKES? Unbelievable here I lay my head cracked open and you're making jokes!"

Brennan's grey eyes narrowed to slits. "Yes Booth, I can see the seriousness of the situation. I have a genius IQ after all."

"So modest too" I sneered. _Will my mouth ever stop?_

"Besides I thought a little levity might help. " She stood up and moved away still glaring at me.

"HOW! " _Snarling at her is not helping_. She looked away clearly hurt by my words. _Let's try again_, "Bones… I'm … I just… we need to get out of HERE!" I yelled while shaking the shackles around my wrist for emphasis.

No longer distracted by her nearness, our predicament was sinking in. Sure she was free to move around, but the short leash they literally had me on had started a seed of panic eating at my guts. _Concentrate_, _it is your job to take care of her. You can't if you're panicking. _"Even though my head is killing me, Bones, let's take stock of situation."

"Booth we, are in a room containing one bed bolted to the floor, which you are shackled next to. The bed itself has no covers, but the room tempurature is adaqate so we should be fine, for now. There is one door which is locked. The ceiling light is flush to the ceiling and covered with a mesh I am unable to remove. We have a toilet, and a sink with no removable parts. As you can see, one wall of the room has a two way mirror; I imagine we are being observed. Anything you would like to add?" She cocked her head the ice daggers shooting from her grey eyes.

_Ouch… _"Um, well... no, you're very thorough" She rolled her eyes at me

"Well, YOU were unconscious for several hours, so **I** took stock of the situation! "great just what my head needs an irate Bones. "Now Bones sarcasm is never helpful, can you get the shackles open?" I snapped out.

She crossed her arms and just glared at me "Sure I'll just push the 'open Booths Shackles button ' and we'll be house free' "

"Home free Bones, home free" my head was throbbing during my attempt to sit up. The cuffs wrapped around my wrists were three inch thick padded cuffs. "Well they won't chafe, I guess that's important." Bones snorted.

When tugging on the cuffs actually brought me some slack in the chain, a sigh of relief escaped. _Okay so not trapped on the bed._ A close exam showed there was not an obvious clasp or lock.

Attached to the cuffs appeared to be a flexible mesh metal braid which led to a small hole in the wall big enough to allow the metal braid to pass through. Experimentally I wrapped the braid around my hand and gave the chain a sharp tug, more chains slid from the wall. "Gee, I can pee without a bed pan." I grinned at her. Crossing the room to the toilet, my smirk taunting her, "No peeking Bones, I wouldn't want you to get any ideas." She rolled her eyes at me. Hearing her mutter about 'Alpha male tendencies, peeing standing up and associated manliness', made me chuckle.

_Audiences cramp my style, especially when trying to pee_. Sneering at myself, _So hum or something_. Humming helped me empty my shy bladder while trying to ignore the fact that my G-gorgeous partner was in the same room as me.

**A/N First Fan fiction ever, please be kind :) I'm trying.**


	2. Meeting Our Host

**AN: I am keeping all the science stuff vague, because I don't know the correct terminology. If anything is wrong call it artist license :) Thank you for your constructive reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones**

"No peeking bones, wouldn't want you to get any ideas." Booth smirked

_Booth and his smirk make me want to strangle him… or kiss him… _Turning so my back to him was more difficult than it was reasonable. _Not like I haven't seen it all before._ _Although… he is a particularly fine specimen ._ "Alpha male tendencies lead adult men to think that peeing standing up indicates a level of associated manliness" _Is he humming? Weird, Booth never hums_. "Booth do you need assistance?"

"What, NO! Why!" Booth answered sharply

"I thought the cuffs might be interfering…" speaking quietly to the locked door. _Is he humming louder?_ _Apparently men refuse to have discourse while urinating_. _How long does it take?_ Staring at the door was becoming tedious.

"Bones you can turn around now." Booth sounded relaxed and much calmer than before. While turning to look at him the opaque two-way mirror flashed drawing our attention, we both tensed. It cleared and we could see a short balding man, with a mustache in a lab coat standing behind a console and a microphone.

"Agent Booth, glad to see the bump to the head has caused no lasting harm to the minor intelligence you have." Dr. Jonas Tilman spoke slowly as to a small child.

"Bite me baldy." Booths response seemed to only validate Tilman's opinion.

Shooting a look at Booth I responded to Tilman. "Did you bring us here, so you could compete with us? As far as we are concerned you are far inferior to Booth and me." Booth started to laugh. It slid up my spine, causing me to tense in different ways. _His laugh is great._

"Now Dr. Brennan, I already competed with you and won. Remember you came willingly." Tilman oozed as he smiled creepily. _Yeah but you cheated._

"Bones?" _Booth sounds… confused?_ _Doesn't he remember?_

* * *

THEN:

"Bones… Bones, are you listening?"Booth asked

"Yes, you said we have a case. Booth, I always listen." _Even if you do not make sense._ Refusing to be rushed by Booth, most of my concentration remained on the bones in front of me.

"Well… are you coming?" Sighing, while slipping off my gloves, my gaze shot to his. He smiled, and my hesitance melted away. _Of course, never could resist you. _

"I'll get my stuff." He joined me as we walked out of the Jeffersonian

((O))

After driving for 15 minutes without conversing, Booth spoke "Bones, what is wrong, and before you say nothing I had to twist your arm to get you to go, plus you haven't spoken since we got in the car"

"If you had twisted my arm, I would have instinctively flipped you over my shoulder. Besides nothing is wrong; I bet Angela that you couldn't go 20 minutes without talking. She owes me 10 dollars." Smiling when he looked at me like I'd said something in a foreign language. _You're getting easier to distract Booth. _Which was preferable to talking about my dream. Flashes of heat, and shadowed flesh slipped through my mind. _Compartmentalize or have sex. Either way stop thinking about Booth like this, he is your partner and therefore unavailable._

"I can to go 20 minutes without talking, Watch." Booth shut his mouth, pinched his fingers together. Traced his pinched over his mouth, twisted his fingers and acted like he threw something over his shoulder. _Why do people do that? _Looking at him wasn't helping my libido so my gaze slid to the scenery that we were passing.

((O))

Twenty minutes later we were pulling up to a tall ominous building with mostyly broken windows. Unpainted for more than a decade the building was gray, and clearly abandoned. We stepped out of the SUV and we made our way up the dilapidated stairs. As we passed the FBI Support crew, my eye went to Booths in question. It's so bad in here everyone is holding back till you get a look at the bones. Then we move out of the way while someone else collects the evidence." He explained.

A sign caught my attention. "An abandoned hospital?" I asked Booth

"Yeah more than 20 years. No one should be hanging around here. The place is a mess in some places the floor is completely gone. A group of teenager looking for a scare, found one. They broke in and were 'exploring' when they found the bones' on the second floor, psyche ward, room 24" Confused at the lack of activity inside the building, "The first floor was as bad a he described, doors hanging from one hinge. Holes in the wall and the floor. A reception desk occupied by a giant spider web. Booth noticed my gaze and commented "Should we sign in?" Booth led the way through the dust following the footprints of the intrepid explorers, our foot step echoing down the hallway. _Eerie _

When he paused several times to direct me around holes in the floor and missing steps, irritation burned through me."Booth, I am capable of taking care of myself, your constant mother hovering is driving me insane" Glaring as I entered the hallway and headed towards the room indicated by Booth.

"Good thing we're in the psyche ward, huh Bones... and it's Mother Hening" Booth muttered making me laugh quietly

Pausing in the door way my eyes took stock of the tiny cell of a room. A small window, obscured by dirt and cobwebs let in almost no light, but a cot was visible against the far wall. Taking out my flashlight while cautiously, moving into the room I played the light over the object lying on the cot. "Two sets of remains. Male 20-25. Female 20-25. No obvious signs of trauma. Looks like they were bound based on how the limbs are arranged." _Are they holding each other? Taking pictures of this is imperative._ My hand carefully slipped my camera from the bag slung over my shoulders. In an attempt to get a better angle on the remains, my feet slowly shuffle further into the room.

"Be careful" Booth hissed. He paused in the door clearly unwilling to risk both of us on the rotted floor.

"Booth, why are you whispering? The floor will not weaken further by speaking in normal tones. Though I would suggest you stay out there, while I collect the remains" _Silly man._

"Bones at least let me get a rope. Just in case the floor gives way, so you don't fall all the way to the basement." Booth pleaded with me.

"No Booth, I'm Fi…" a cracking sound interrupted me, and all the fine hair on my neck stood up as adrenaline rushed through my system. _Oh Hell…. _The floor buckled under my feet but held. My eyes felt huge as they swung from the floor to Booths Face.

"Bones… Don't move. I'm going to get a rope" Booth was whispering again. Panic was clear in his eyes. _Maybe he's right… again._

"Okay... " I whispered back. A cracking sound, then I was falling. "Booth!"


End file.
